Adorable
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—Eso es fácil, maestro —sonrió con ligera burla—. Los dos lo sois." Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pensando en esa posibilidad. "—Sting es un feto. —Apoyo a Orga. —Me niego. —¡Ella es la adorable!"
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible **OoC** , esta vez **U** niverso **C** anon, y creo que eso. Sería. Ah, cómo no. Homosexuales de nacimiento (?), no se podría esperar menos de Sabertooth. **Minerva** / **Yukino** y **Stingue** insinuados, al parecer. Le hubiera metido Orfus, pero tampoco podía poner que Orga cree que Rufus es adorable porque Rufus no es adorable, es sexi y badass (?).

 **Nota:** No sé cómo salió esto, yo en realidad sólo quería hacer un Minerva/Yukino —porque me negaré para toda la vida llamarlo Yukinerva—, les tenía ganas desde... ayer (?).

 **Nota luego de terminarlo (?):** ... No. No sé de dónde salió esto. Ha de ser el aburrimiento, sí, eso... (?).

* * *

Adorable

* * *

.

.

—Frosh es adorable.

Parpadeó lentamente, confundida, bajando pausadamente la copa en su mano hasta la superficie de la mesa. Esa frase la ha descolocado, sobre todo porque si no mal recordaba, hace nada otra vez se encontraban diciendo que Sitng era una maldita quinceañera. Si bien era algo que todos sabían, era un tema que por más que zanjado, no le restaba diversión por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, ¿qué tenía que ver que Sting fuera una quinceañera con que Frosh era adorable?

Frunció un poco el ceño al notar que se había desconectado por un tiempo de la conversación. Una de la que no había participado tan activamente, pero estaba en ella.

Aunque claro, bien podía ser que no había pasado mucho y Sting en realidad estuviera intentando desviar el tema de conversación, pretendiendo no ser el centro de atención justamente con ese vergonzoso tema.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita?

Minerva volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con el rubio inteligente del grupo. Después de unos breves segundos negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia y dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

—¿Está segura? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, Rufus.

Él asintió, pretendiendo confiar en la afirmación de la morena. Claro que todavía desconfiaba bastante, pero seguramente sólo había dejado de oírlos por un momento, desconectándose sin darse cuenta. En ese instante ella volvió su mirada al frente y se encontró con la mirada del maestro, Yukino, y la atención del que pretendía hacerse el desentendido de Rogue.

Tuvo la tentación de sonreír levemente por eso.

Casi. Casi lo hace.

—Qué —fue lo único que soltó.

—Sting dice que Yukino es adorable...

—¿Y...? —preguntó luego de escuchar a Rogue.

—Yukino insiste en que no lo es y dice que él es adorable.

—¿Quién él? ¿Sting? —inquirió.

No recibió más que el asentimiento del chico, mientras que los nombrados no dejaban de mirarla. Sting con el ceño fruncido, seguramente molesto de que le tacharan de adorable, y Yukino aparentemente tan mosqueada como él, sólo que con un adorable puchero junto al adorable sonrojo que se cargaba. Probablemente avergonzada de que la consideraran tierna.

Empero, ella todavía no entendía por qué la miraban a ella.

—Creo que quieren saber quién está en lo cierto —dijo Orga a un lado de Rufus, tomando el asunto a la ligera —porque bien merecía ser tomado de esa manera— para luego volver a beber de su cerveza.

Minerva hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. A pesar de que entendía que quisieran saber su opinión, también estaban el God Slayer y Rufus. Además de Rogue...

—¿Qué cambiaría mi opinión? Eso y considerando que también están ellos —se refirió a los tres, volviendo a tomar la copa y haciendo un movimiento con esta, para entonces llevársela a los labios.

—Orga y Rufus no cuentan, siempre salen con idioteces —dijo Sting.

—Que tú seas adorable es una idiotez.

—Orga-sama.

—Qué.

—No sea ofensivo.

Minerva rodó los ojos al oírlos, y antes de que Orga pudiera hacer o decir algo —aunque tampoco le importaba mucho—, ella volvió a hablar.

—Pero bueno —llamó la atención al instante—, ¿y qué hay de Rogue?

Yukino negó con la cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención a Orga.

—Rogue-sama diría inmediatamente que Sting-sama es adorable, no hablaría con justicia.

—¿Entonces quieres que diga que tú eres adorable? —enarcó una ceja.

— _Oye, espera, no creo que Sting sea adorable._

—¡C-claro que no! —exclamó.

— _No gastes saliva, Rogue..._

—Es que es lo único que puedo deducir.

—Sólo quiero que decida alguien que no tenga preferencias.

Rogue volvió a quejarse, diciendo que él no tenía preferencias por nadie, pero el ser ignorado hasta por la misma Yukino —porque según ella lo que decía era una vil mentira, Rogue-sama tenía preferencia por Sting-sama— evitó que volviera a repetirlo por una tercera vez. En realidad Rufus tenía razón y sólo gastaba saliva.

Sting no sabía muy bien qué pasaba, se había perdido en algún momento de la conversación, pero sólo sabía que él no era adorable. Y que Orga era idiota. Por supuesto éste tampoco le daba importancia a lo que el maestro creyera.

Y Minerva sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo no las tengo? —le preguntó, dejando su copa vacía en la mesa.

—A-aunque las tuviera, si se requiere una opinión equitativa usted es la más indicada.

La insistencia de Yukino logró que terminara suspirando.

—Dime Orga, ¿qué piensas tú?

El mago la miró extrañado, no entendiendo del todo por qué quería saber qué pensaba él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Quién es adorable. ¿Sting o Yukino? —dijo.

—No tengo que pensarlo mucho. Claramente ninguno —se encogió de hombros.

Minerva sonrió ante la mirada de todos los de la mesa.

—Muy bien, gracias —miró a Rufus—. ¿Qué dices tú, Rufus?

—Yukino, por supuesto.

—¿Rogue?

—Yukino.

—Lo dice para no delatarse.

Minerva rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Estaba más que claro que ella era la adorable ahí, y fueran lo que fueran, Rogue obviamente no creía que Sting fuera _adorable_.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice usted, señorita? —preguntó Sting.

Antes de responder le pidió a Rogue que le sirviera más champaña.

—Eso es fácil, maestro —sonrió con ligera burla—. Los dos lo sois.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pensando en esa posibilidad.

—Sting es un feto.

—Apoyo a Orga.

—Me niego.

—... ¡Ella es la adorable!

—Creo, señorita, que no entiendo qué tiene Sting de adorable —dijo Rogue enarcando una ceja mientras le extendía la copa.

Minerva ignoró los comentarios y cogió la copa, agradeciéndole al chico para beber del líquido ambarino. Cuando volvió a dejar el objeto de cristal en la mesa, soltó la bomba.

—Todos menos Orga y Rufus son adorables.

—... ¿Quienes todos?

—Tú además de Lector y Frosh, claro, ¿no partieron hablando de "seres adorables" por ellos? —frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañada.

—Ese fue Sting que quiso cambiar de tema —explicó Rogue.

—Claro que no es de extrañar de su parte.

—Orga-sama, por favor.

—Es la verdad.

Ella suspiró y fijó su mirada en Yukino, que todavía tenía las mejillas algo rojas y mantenía el puchero.

—Claro que... —volvió a llamar la atención, pero esta vez ella no quitó los ojos de la otra chica— Nada supera a Yukino y su expresión de _no soy adorable_ —sonrió.

—De hecho —concordó Rogue.

—Usted ni hable Rogue-sama, sigue creyendo que Sting-sama es adorable.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que Sting era adorable? —cuestionó Minerva con paciencia.

—S-sí pero...

—En ese caso considera sólo mi juicio, de ninguna forma sales perdiendo con el, ¿no?

La mirada de la morena cambió por un instante, logrando que Yukino bajara levemente la cabeza, completamente sonrojada. Mientras que Orga seguía restándole importancia junto a su cerveza, Rogue y Rufus alternaban la mirada entre ellas dos con ojos acusadores y curiosos. Y pues Sting...

Sting no se enteraba de nada, pero tampoco a los demás le importaba mucho.


End file.
